Discrimination
by Hikanin Shirona
Summary: They grab innocent passers-by and suck their blood dry, then dispose of their bodies so they’ll never be found out. All this just to fulfill their grim desires. Horrible, isn’t it?" Kaname meets with a vampire hater. Kanameccentric.


I haven't updated in a really, really long while! This was a little half-done something I found while looking through my old documents. I just completed it, edited it, and here you go!

Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy lately.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_One may be a human,_

_The other a bloodsucking beast_

_But deep inside, one way or another_

_There're no differences, not in the least_

_---  
_

A cold wind blew his hat off. Catching it in mid-flight, he trudged on.

It was winter, winter in all its glory – the howling wind, blinding snow, chilling bitter cold. He was looking for lodging for the night, but the local tavern was full. He came to the first house of the street. Tugging on the old weather-beaten doorknocker, he studied the house. It was a small and cosy redbrick house, just perfect for one person to live in. Hopefully, that person could make space for just one more that night.

The door opened and a stout woman of about forty peered out.

"Who are you, at this hour?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I was just wondering if I could stay the night," he said politely, "the inn's full, and–"

"Oh, sure, sure," the woman said, "I'm not so unkind as to turn away some poor soul. I was just wondering if you were a vampire. Many such creatures wander the streets at this hour, or so I heard. They grab innocent passers-by and suck their blood dry, then dispose of their bodies so they'll never be found out. All this just to fulfill their grim desires. Horrible, isn't it?"

Kuran Kaname shifted uneasily. He, after all, was the first vampire, and knew of all the goings-on of his fellow brethren. No vampire had ever done such an unethical deed. Was this woman making up stories against his kind? If she wasn't, he had to find out who had managed to do such a thing without him noticing.

"Yeah, horrible," he muttered. "Have you heard of any such happenings nearby?"

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course," the woman exclaimed. "My own brother was taken by them, more than twenty years ago. Why, he was such a fine and promising young man! He had his future all laid out for him, and it was all destroyed just like that… It's just too sad. One day, he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk round the city. And that's when it all happened."

"Yes, please continue." Kaname was starting to get slightly skeptical – twenty years ago, only four vampires existed, and the other three were the vampires Kaname trusted the most.

"It's just too sad, dear," she sighed. "All he did was walk in the vampire's way, and it took him just like that... We found him lying on the street, twin bite marks all over his body. Bless his poor soul! Blood was all over the floor. He was lying next to a dog, which was foaming at the mouth. Even the dog was bleeding and all cranky. That evil vampire must have attacked it too, the poor thing! Lucky for it, it still managed to get out alive, unlike him..." The old woman bit at her lip. She had a look of pity and regret in her eyes, but there were traces of another emotion sparkling in the deeper depths.

By then, Kaname could have taken a pretty good guess at what had happened. But still he urged her to continue, his face down, his voice almost clouding over with hurt and injustice.

"There's nothing more to it – what else is there to say? He was gone! Just like that. It's not fair! My dear brother, he had to leave this world, leave us, leave me, leave me alone…" The old woman was near tears now. "Me, alone, left to fend for myself, all because of those evil vampires! He used to warn me about them; telling me that if I weren't careful enough, they'd come to get me. He told me he'd always protect me. But yet, who was the first to go? Him! Oh, curse that evil scum! They aren't even fit to have a name! Curse them, curse that first vampire that brought this all upon us! Oh, the injustice! The injustice!" Her voice broke, and the dam broke too; letting loose a flood of tears that slipped off her face and fell to the ground and froze at Kaname's feet.

But Kaname made no effort to comfort her. His voice was icier than the cold wind. One sentence: "And do you really think the vampires did it?"

The old woman's answer was an almost incomprehensible "-ye" between sobs. Then, a louder, more convincing, "Yes!"

The howling wind turned into a blizzard.

And in an instant, Kaname was upon her; making her feel thousands of layers of sorrow and regret. He broke her and pieced her together again, verbally, mentally, physically; and when she thought it was all over, there he was. The weak and frail old woman could not resist his attacks, but yet he still forced her to carry on – to be tortured, to live her worst nightmare over and over again – till she could hold out no longer. Then he sucked all her blood and left her to die in her own home.

This was Kuran Kaname's first taste of human cruelty. There would be many more to come for him to relish, many more which would, little by little, eventually spark the Great War between vampires and humans.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I haven't written narratives in a long while, so yeah. :\ I can't really remember what inspired me to write this, since it was so long ago. But I think I was playing around with the idea of how the conflict between vampires and humans started. It might have been based on one of my dreams.

Review? :3 Constructive criticism earns you a cookie. -holds up jar of cookies-

[edited to add more descriptive language]


End file.
